


Black Widow

by WinterWidow1791



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Western, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow1791/pseuds/WinterWidow1791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLINTASHA AU -After being abandoned, Natasha has to look after her 3 younger sisters. She's willing to do anything to survive in the streets, and make a better life for her sisters, including selling her body?? Along the way she meets Clint Barton, who is more than happy to help her in her time of need, but of course he wants a favor in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Yes another story but, this was originally my first story but i forgot to post it on here. This will be a LONG story and this is barley the prologue and it sucks! i know it does, but this sets up the story of course. This will go slowly but start to pick up after the first chapter so please stay tuned!!! and enjoy :)

**_Wild Flower tells a  story about Natasha Romanoff, a young woman who after a turbulent past, decides to seek a better life in New Hope City, a town rich in oil. From a very young age, Natasha becomes the family protector, but her life takes an unexpected turn. One that takes her into a world where she learns that happiness and hell can be two faces of the same coin…_ **

Natasha was walking down the long red brick road, looking around her surroundings. She was making her way to the police station, where her brother was being currently held. She knew he didn’t commit any crime, but the police chief hated him. So then again she wasn’t surprised he was being held in custody.

 Once she made the long walk to her destination, she walked inside the police station  and she made her way to her brother’s cell. Where she waited patiently until the security guard could let her in.

“Dimitri, I brought you some food” she sat down next to him, “Mom made it. She couldn’t come because she has a lot of work” Natasha leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he pushed her away. Natasha tried to hide the obvious hurt written all over her face. She couldn’t understand why he was being like this, they have always been close, since they were the oldest all the siblings.

“Natasha go away, this isn’t the place for a little girl” He grumbled as he was reading a letting in his hand.

Natasha looked at her brother and something caught her eye, he looked at his hand and noticed a gold cross necklace, “And this necklace? Is it your girlfriend’s”? She looked at him.

After a couple moments of silence, she looked at her brother, who was in deep thought, “Dimitri, are you brooding over what the letter says”? She motioned towards it.

He couldn’t take his away from the letter in his hand, “Everything here is a lie” he sighed, “it’s her writing, but I don’t believe she could have written this” He finally managed to put the letter down.

He clenched the necklace tightly on his fist as he angrily stood up, “Get me out of here…GET ME OUT OF HERE”! He shouted.

Natasha flinched at his angriness.

 “Rose”! He yelled.

Out of the shadows appeared a man as he came closer to the cell. “Alright you imbecile, you’ve been in here for 5 days…isn’t that enough time for you to forgot about my sister”? He questioned.

“Where is Rose”? Dimitri demanded.

“Why do you care”? He man tilted his head and noticed the necklace in his hand. “Did she return your necklace? I’m pretty sure she wrote you a letter asking you to go to hell” He chuckled sinisterly.

“You forced her to write that letter” He accused.

“And you believe that”? He looked at him.

Dimitri then decided to spit in the officer’s face.

The man wiped it off and smiled. “Okay, that’s how you want to play? Take him outside”! He demanded to the other officers.

Natasha let out a scream when the officers forcefully took him out of his cell. “Dimitri, no”! She shouted.

* * *

 

 Once there where outside they threw Dimitri in a small ditch, “What are you doing”? He saw the officers throw dirt back into the ditch he was in. “Are you going to bury me alive”?!!! He screamed.

“For being a pig, you asshole”! The officer took out his stick and smacked him across the face with it, successfully knocking him out.

Natasha was at a far distance looking at her brother being buried alive. Tears were streaming down her face and covered her hand over her mouth when she saw the dirt was just below his head. She had to go get her parents. Natasha ran as fast as her legs could carry her, running the lost distance from the police station to where her parents worked.  When she was close enough her started to yell.

“DAD, MOM”! Natasha finally made her way to her parents out of breath.

“What did they do to my son? Is he dead? Please say something”!!! Her mom shouted

“Mom, they have him buried…the dirt is up to his neck” Natasha was hysterically crying at this point, “Mom he’s alive, but I don’t think he has a lot of time left” She barely managed to get out through her tears.

“Well I’m not going to permit they kill my son” She exclaimed as she took off her apron.

“Don’t be stupid, Matilda”! Natasha’s father Ivan shouted, “He may be white but he is not stupid like your people” He spoke up.

“Why? All because he is an Indian, just like me”? She answered as grabbed a bible and a small tank that contained gasoline. She made her way toward the exit, with Natasha on her heels.

“DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID, MATILDA”! Ivan yelled after her.

When Natasha and her mom were outside the police station, Matilda grabbed some wood, threw gas on top of them and lit a match.

 “Here I am chief of authority! Five days you’ve had my son locked up like an animal, who hasn’t done anything wrong” She looked around and noticed a crowd of people surrounding the area. “I just want to let everyone know what type of a man he real is, people who call you chief of authority”!  She shouted as loud as she could.

Natasha saw as a group of officers made their way outside dragging her brother’s body. She let out a whimper as more tears spilled from her eyes, as they threw his body in front of them.

“Oh, Dimitri”! Matilda kneeled down and cradled his heads in her lap. “My son” She cried out.

“There is you son Indian that you love so much” He laughed bitterly.

“You guys killed him, you MURDERER” She accused.

The chief shook his head “Oh no, we didn’t” He innocently stated.

“Liars! Natasha saw when you guys were burying him, and also he’s beaten and covered in dirt” Matilda tried to clean the dirt off his face.

He scoffed “What are you going to do Indian”? He looked at her, “Denounce me? You can do whatever the hell you want” He exclaimed.

“I WANT ME SON BACK! I WANT HIM ALIVE” She screamed.

“Well there you have him” The chief shrugged and made his way back inside like nothing happened.

“Dimitri” Natasha grabbed his hand and saw the necklace that was still in his hand. She grabbed it and held it tightly, “Dimitri” she sobbed out.

“Please forgive me son…please forgive me” Matilda repeated as she backed away from her son’s body. She grabbed the gasoline tank and poured it on herself. “Forgive me son…forgive me Matt”. She chanted over and over again.

Natasha who was still holding on to her brothers hand. Noticed her mother lit a match. She quickly let go of her brother to step away from what was about to happen “Mom, what are doing”? Natasha saw he mom throw the match and saw her mom burn herself to death. “MOM”!!! Natasha screamed out “Mom"! Tears spilled out of her eyes as she witnessed the horrible scene in front of her.

* * *

 

(2 days later)

Ivan finished putting the last patch of dirt on the hole. He put the shovel down and looked at the burials he made for his wife and son. He turned over to his friend who helped him. “They wouldn’t let me bury them in the cemetery…they said it’s a sin to take away your own life, because they both committed suicide” He stated.

“Well at least you still have you 4 daughters” His friend pointed out.

Ivan looked over to his 4 daughters over by the tree crying. “More like 4 obligations  
 He scoffed, “I lost my son, the only one I knew who could’ve made it far”. He sighed and picked up the shovel. “Let’s go” He motioned to his friend to leave.

“Dad”? Natasha cried out when she saw her father leaving without them.

Ivan turned around and looked at them all. “From this moment on…you guys are orphans” he walked away to never look back.

Natasha just held on her little sisters tightly…each other is what all that had.

The next morning Natasha and her sisters were walking along the road with nowhere to go. “I swear to you guys that I will take care of you and I will never abandon you guys, ever”. Natasha vowed to stay true to her word.


	2. It's only the Beginning Part 1

[4 Years later]

It’s only been 4 years since Natasha’s father, Ivan, abandoned her and her sisters. Now they have been reduced to live in the streets. They’re dirty, their clothes are torn and barely wearable at this point and they haven’t eaten in a while, they were starving.

 Currently, there are following a woman, known as Ms. Candy, is what they called her. She looked about in her mid thirty’s, but  she was very pretty, she was currently walking down a produce market outside, wearing a tight red lace shirt, with pair of black skinny jeans and high heels that are too formal for an afternoon. You could see her black lace bra sticking out of her shirt with money put lazily inside, meaning that anyone could just grab a bill and run.  She just devilishly swayed her hips innocently as she walked along the market looking at fruit and vegetables, while all the men kept staring at her like a piece of meat. She noticed the stares and smirked at her admirers as she was momentarily distracted.

Natasha stealthily sneaked up behind her; she ‘accidently’ bumped into her and reached for her bra and stole a dollar bill sticking out of it and ran as fast as she could.

Ms. Candy gasped, “Hey! Please help, she stole from me”! She shouted as she pointed towards Natasha when she noticed a police man nearby guarding the area.

The policeman heard and managed to grab Natasha before she got away. “I got you, you little thief” He exclaimed and he wrapped his arms around her waist from preventing her to escape.

Ms. Candy was engrossed with her attention towards the policeman and the thief that she didn’t notice the thief’s sisters’ grabbed her to hold her down and tried to steal the food she had in her basket. “Hey, what are you doing? Please help”!! She pleaded, but the sisters gave up and ran to Natasha who was currently being held by the cop.

“You little brat, you stole from me, get me back my money”! She pointed at Natasha.

The cop was struggling to keep her still, “Hey, open your mouth you little”… He tried to force open her mouth.

“Let me go”! Natasha yelled and managed to pry the cop off of her. “I don’t have anything that’s yours” She looked at the woman.

“I hope you get a stomach infection”! Ms Candy hissed out.

The cop grabbed Natasha by the arm. “Come on, you coming with me” He tried to pull her away.

All of Natasha’s sisters grabbed on to her “NO! PLEASE DON’T TAKE HER”! They all shouted as they tried to pull her back.

Ms. Candy, who was watching them all yell and scream for their sister. She felt bad; she sighed and she only hoped she didn’t later regret her decision. “Excuse me officer, how embarrassing but I have all my money here”. She took out all the money sticking out of her bra to show him. She smiled seductively at him.

The cop let go of Natasha, He smiled back “Of course ma’am” he nodded his head “With pleasure” He smiled one last at left.

She continued smiling until he was out of sight, then she turned over to Natasha. “And you don’t move from where you are; I saved you because of your sisters…but I swear if I see you again I will cut open your stomach and take out the money”! She yelled, “Now leave, and get out of here”!

Natasha looked at her one last time and took her sisters with her.

“Why are you so stupid Natasha, why did you have to swallow that money” Ana, the second eldest sister, spat out in anger.

Natasha let out a short laugh; she turned around to make sure no one was looking. “Hey” she took out the dollar bill from her pocket and smirked.

All of her sisters’ smiled in happiness.

Later on Natasha and her sisters’ decided to discreetly follow Ms. Candy home.  Natasha knew that it was risky, but worth the shot. They saw her enter a small house.

“She may not be rich, but she does have a roof over her head” Natasha pointed out.

* * *

 

 Later that night, Natasha made a small shelter made out of cardboard she found in front of Ms.  Candy’s place. They saw a man approach her house discreetly and knocked on the door. She opened the door and let the man in. She saw Natasha and her sister’s outside; she smirked at them and went back inside.

Natasha just stared at her younger sisters, fully knowing what was going to happen in there.

A while later, She came out to throw the garbage.

 Natasha stood up and approached her.

“So it was you guys” she scoffed.

“I came to give you something” Natasha reached in to her pocket.

“Oh really”? She lifted an eyebrow.

Natasha stuck her hand out with her fist closed.

“What is it”? She eyed her hand in interest.

 Natasha opened her fist and let it drop onto her hand.

Ms. Candy uncrumpled the item and realized it was the dollar bill she stole from her. She let a chuckle.

“Now you don’t have to open my stomach”. Natasha looked at her.

“Very well, now you can leave” She started to head back. She turned around to look at her and her sisters, she got that feeling again. She felt sorry for them. She pushed that feeling aside; she hesitated but made her way inside and closed the door.

Natasha lowered her head in defeat, she was sure that if she gave her money back, she would at least help them with something, anything. But she was wrong. So for now she headed back in to the cardboard shelter she made for her and her sisters to sleep in for the night.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Ms. Candy was back from doing some grocery shopping and there she saw Natasha with her sister’s outside her small house again.  She went to open the door with full intentions of just going inside and ignoring them but instead she found herself turning around and headed towards them. She stopped in front of them and took out some fruit from her basket and handed each and one of them a fruit. The sisters were surprised by the small nice gesture; they happily took the fruit and began to eat it.

“I suppose I should ask where you mom is”? She asked as she handed Natasha a fruit.

“She died”. Natasha simply put.

“And your father”?

“He abandoned us…he left me with my sister’s”

“Well isn’t that just bad” She thought for a second, “let’s go and report this to the police” She started to walk away.

“NO, NO, NO”! Natasha stopped her, “That happened a long time ago…Miss what I need is a job at your house. Please I’m just afraid that something will happen to my sister’s…so please” Natasha looked her with big hopeful eyes.

She hesitated, “Well I’m not the most indicated person to take care of little girls” She sighed, “Why did you choose me”? She asked with interest.

“Because you are the only person who has helped us since my mom died”. Natasha answered.

Ms Candy looked at her with sadness clearly in her eyes. Nobody should have to go through that.

“So please…we have spent a long time living under a bridge, fighting off drunks, starvation, and from the cold, and I myself have suffered sleep deprivation, I wouldn’t sleep at night, worrying that something might happen to my sisters.” She added.

She ran a hand through her hair. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. “I have to be crazy to let four girls covered in lice and dirt in my house” She muttered to herself, “Fine, go inside…GO”! She told them before she changed her mind.

Natasha smiled and her sister’s hurriedly made their way to her house before she changed her mind. Natasha was about to say something when she stopped her and gestured for her to go inside. Ms Candy looked around before closing the door.

* * *

 

When they were inside the girls were seated at the table as Ms Candy served them all food. “And I don’t want you guys inside the house when I’m working” They all nodded wordlessly, stuffing their faces with food. “Here you guys will have food but I only have one bedroom, I know it’s not a lot but we will work this out”.

Natasha nodded as she shoved bread into her mouth. She didn’t remember the last time she ate. “Don’t worry we can sleep in the patio”.

“Are you sure, because of the sun and rain”… She tried to reason, because the weather was pretty unpredictable and she didn’t want any of them to get sick.

Natasha nodded again “Don’t worry, it’s much better than living under a bridge, like I said, where I couldn’t even sleep just thinking that something could happened to my sisters”.

“Hmmm, ok then you will sleep in the patio, just don’t interrupt me while I’m working, understood”? She saw them all nod.

Natasha looked up from her plate “Hmmm, I know what you do for a living…and that’s not good” She said.

“No”? She laughed, “Its worse what your father did by abandoning you guys. I’m a honest woman and I don’t hurt anyone”.

“Well for you, maybe”

Ms Candy made her way to Natasha and lifted up her chin to have a good look at her. “Why with so my questions, sweetie? You can tell that not one man has touched you, or am I wrong”? Natasha was only young girl maybe 18 or 19? She thought. She could basically see the innocence in her bright green eyes.

“Of course not” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“So, you’re still a virgin? Oh honey, if only you knew”.

“So how do you ‘comfort’ a man”? Interest was swimming in her green eyes.

“Oh, I see your interested” She smiled, “Well its easy enough; I do this to make them happy. But in this business if you really want to make real money, then you have to go to the other side of the river to a place called New Hope City” She explained.

Natasha was quietly listening and was intrigued by everything she was telling her.

“Around those places it was nothing but fields, until boom! They found petroleum deep in the fields and then some big men from all around the country came with the most modern machinery and then a bunch of more men came rolling around to find a job, and where there is a bunch of guys, who are single, they needed to have a variety of women who will make them happy so they can continue working. As well the petroleum gives a lot of money and that money gets spent on those women. All women from all over the country come to work there”.

“So can anyone work there? You know to ‘console’ a man”? Natasha asked.

“Nope, not just any woman, she needs to have pizzazz, but not only that, they say only the most beautiful women work there”…

* * *

 

One the other side in New Hope City.

Virginia Potts nicknamed ‘Pepper’ made her way out of the house with a black veil over her head. Pepper is the one who runs the bar where the woman work. She used to be a prostitute as well, but with certain traumatizing events, she retired from that profession and decided to run the bar instead. Pepper was walking alongside her second in command, the woman who handles all the financial business of the bar, and distributes all the money to the girls, Maria Hill. Maria was never a prostitute, but it was the only place she could call home. Maria also had a black veil over her head.

“I can’t believe today is Albert’s funeral”. Pepper stated.

“I know, but poor Albert was killed by the devil himself. He only kills out of jealousy or pleasure”. Maria shook her head; this town has been run by one man and one man only.

“Don’t talk like that” Pepper snapped at Maria, “Albert joined us in our time of life, now we join him in his time of death”.  Pepper turned her head as her heard the cries and pleas of a woman.

“CLINT PLEASE, PLEASE CLINT I BEG YOU” Clint’s wife Margaret pleaded who had her hands tied with a rope; her clothes were torn, blood and dirt covered her face. She was being pulled by Clint, who was on his horse. “PLEASE CLINT”! She cried and begged.

“SHUT UP”! He shouted as he pulled the rope a little harder making her fall to her knees.

“PLEASE CLINT”!! She begged and begged again, but nothing.

Clint turned his attention to the lady’s of ‘Comfort Street’, is what they call it. All of them where watching the scene in front of them. “Excuse me lady’s” He turned to Margaret, “LOOK AT THEM”! He yelled.

She obeyed him and slowly turned around to look at the prostitutes before her with tears falling down her face. “THESE LADY’S FROM THE STREETS ARE MUCH MORE DECENT THAN YOU, BECAUSE THEY DON’T CHEAT ON ANYONE! YOU’RE JUST A WHORE”!

Margaret pleaded once again. “Please Clint I swear to you I won’t do it again, please forgive me, please I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry”!!! She cried out to him.

“Why don’t we head to the church and ask forgiveness to your lover, because of your fault, HE’S DEAD! LET’S GO”! Clint pulled the rope causing her to stand.

“PLEASE CLINT”!!!

“So Albert’s lover was Clint’s wife…I mean the devil’s “Darcy Lewis commented before making their way to the church.

-

Outside the church, Clint made his way with his wife being dragged behind him. “HERE I HAVE THE DISGRACE OF THE TOWN, SO YOU WONT TALK BEHIND MY BACK” He pointed at Margaret who was on the ground covered in bruises from kneeling too much on the dirt road. “YES, THAT’S MY WIFE, AND SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BASTARD YOUR BURYING RIGHT NOW”!! Clint saw a huge crowd form around them. “SO HERE YOU GO, CRITISIZE HER, LOOK AT HER GOOD, JUDGE HER” He screamed at everyone surrounding them.

From inside the church the priest and the rest come out and saw the scene before them. “CLINT, ARE YOU CRAZY”! He yelled at him, “What are you doing to your wife”? The priest exclaimed.

“She’s not my wife anymore father, she’s everyone’s girl, because that’s how she wanted it”. He grabbed the rope and threw it to the ground.

“Clint”! Margaret whispered. “Please I beg you, please forgive me”! She looked around “No one is going to help me”? She cried.

The priest saw Steve take off his robe. Steve Rogers was a part of the church; he didn’t have a family for he was left abandoned on the steps of the church when he was only a baby. So the church was his only home.

“What are you doing Steve”?

Steve looked at the priest before fully taking off his white robe and walking over to Margaret. “Clint this woman is a human being, she doesn’t deserve this cruelty”.

Clint got off his horse.

“Steve come back here”! The priest shouted after him.

Steve looked at Clint “At least let me put these on her”.

Clint took out his gun from the back and pointed it at Steve, “Leave”! He insisted.

Steve swallowed; he wasn’t going to be intimidated by this man. “No, this woman needs my help” He proceeded to wrap it around her.

Pepper watching from afar. “Oh god please, Steve”. She prayed that nothing happened to him.

“Thank you” Margaret whispered to him.

Steve nodded, when he was finished, he lifted his head to see that Clint had his gun aimed to his head…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Move" Clint threatened as his hold on the gun tightened.

Steve held his ground, "No. I'm sorry but this woman needs my help". He carefully helped Margaret onto her feet and pulled her away from the crowd and in to the church where she would be safe and sound.

Clint's eyes and gun followed his movements.

Steve meet his gaze, fear evidently shown in his eyes.

Clint stared him down, his finger flirting with the trigger. He took a deep breath and lowered his gun. He wasn't worth it. Without another word, he mounted his horse and left.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief, before going back inside. He really dodged a bullet there.

* * *

 

Later the night, Clint came out of the bar he owned. The 4P's bar. The 4P's stand for: Power, Petroleum, Police, and Prostitution. This are the four main factors that rule the whole town. And Clint Barton is in charge of every single on. He runs the town, nothing will work without Clint. Whatever he wants, he always gets.

He spotted Pepper sitting on the bench, in front of her house. Who seemed to be in deep thought.

He slowly approached her, he had a new idea that came across his mind.

"You know what I've been thinking"? He started.

Pepper slowly turned around to face him.

"I want something more exclusive."

She knitted her eyebrows, "Like what"?

"I want a woman who can be all mine, one that hasn't been nobody's before. I will be her one and only, no will else except me will touch her." He finished with a smirk.

Pepper let his words process through her mind, "So...you want a virgin"? She looked startled.    "I think this is the _last_ place you will ever find a virgin." She scoffed.

Clint laughed, "Well you know once I get an idea in head, it's hard to get it out until I get what I want. Unless you want to end up like Albert, give me what I want"  He patted her arm, "I have faith in you will find one" Then he left.

Pepper let her jaw drop as she watched him go, "Where the fuck am I going to find a virgin"? She mumbled to herself.

* * *

 

Once she was done with her chores -and since Mrs. Kitty didn't have any clients that night- Natasha decided to say 'goodnight' to Ms. Kitty before turning in.

Once she reached her bedroom, she popped her head inside and noticed she was lying on her bed.  "Ms. Kitty"? She said, but got no response.

She tried one more time, "Ms. Kitty"? She said a little louder this time.

And still no response.

She slowly made her way in her room, taking baby steps at a time.

She cautiously made her way towards the bed.

She noticed that Ms. Kitty had her eyes open, and staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

Natasha put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god".

Natasha nervously place two fingers on her neck to check a pulse, and nothing.

"Oh my god" She exclaimed panicky.

"Ana, come over here"!!! Natasha yelled.

Ana hastily ran in to the room, "What's going on"?

Natasha pointed towards the bed.

Ana followed her gaze.

"Oh god" She squeaked out, when she her lifeless body on the bed. "What happened to her"?  She looked at Natasha.

Natasha shrugged, "I don't know, I just came to say 'good night' and she wasn't responding  and I came over to check on her and I found her like this."  She took a deep breath, "Ana, I'm pretty sure she's dead".

* * *

 

The next morning, Pepper was out in her garden feeding her birds in deep thought. Then she heard Maria come out. "I couldn't sleep at all last night".

Maria nodded, "Yeah me too, I kept thinking about Albert's spirit roaming around. Also I heard that Barton was going to cut up Albert's body in pieces so his soul doesn't rest in peace". She shuddered, "Disgusting. You think it's true"?

Pepper scoffed, "Oh trust me that wasn't the only thing he said".

Maria rolled her eyes, "Oh what crazy idea does he have now"?

After finishing feeding the birds, she set the food down, "Brace yourself,  He wants a virgin all to himself."

Maria shook her head, "Wow. So, is he thinking about killing Margaret and marrying another woman."?

Pepper stared at her, "Oh come one Maria. Why on earth will Barton want another wife? That man has never loved anything in his life, not even his own wife. The only thing he wants is a virgin prostitute".

"A virgin prostitute? Do they even exist"?

* * *

 

Back to Haze City

Detective Valens was in the bedroom where the body was. He turned over to the girls who were all crying, huddled in the dark corner of the room.

"Alright who is going to tell me your relation towards Ms. Kitty"? He spoke up.

"This is our mother, and this is our home" Natasha responded hoping to convince the detective.

"Huh, daughters"? He questioned, "I didn't know that Ms. Kitty had children". He said skeptically.

Natasha tried not to stammer, "Well...maybe you ....didn't know her at all."

"Well since you guys are her 'daughters', you guys can't stay here, you have to come with me."  He heard cries of protests, but ignored it. "Hey please calm down, you girls will accompany me to the police station and we will see what the Chief decides to do with you and your sisters, who are evidently under age." He looked at Natasha when he said the last part.

Natasha shook her head, "No, I decide what happens to my sisters, and we are going" She grabbed their arms and tried pulling them out of the room.

Valens blocked the door way, "Whoa, hold it there Miss, around here you do what I want." He glared at her.

* * *

 

At the Police Station

Detective Valens was speaking to his Chief, "They claim they are her daughters, and  three of them are under age, so what do we do with the minors"?

Natasha couldn't keep her eyes off of the Chief. Those eyes, those cold evil eyes, along with the evil smirk on his face. Then it dawned on her, he was  the one who killed her brother. It may have been 4 years, but she will always remember that face from that night.

The Chief looked at Natasha and her sisters. He smiled at them, then his gaze landed on Natasha. "What is your name sweetheart"? He grinned.

Natasha remained silent, but held her gaze with the man who ruined her life.

He frowned, "Are you deaf or something? or did a cat get your tongue"?

Natasha still hadn't uttered a word out to him.

He scoffed, "Whatever, the people have arrived to take your sisters' away  anyway". He walked away.

Natasha instantly put herself in front of her sisters, "No, these are my sisters and I can take care of them".

The Chief grunted, "And how are you going to take care of them? By living in the street, dirt poor or living in a garden like you did with Ms. Kitty"?

He looked over to Valens, "Take the minors away" He ordered.

"No please" Natasha protested as she tried to shove Valens so he wouldn't get anywhere near her sisters.

Other officers rushed in and pried her off Valens.

Her sisters were crying for her, and she tried to reach for them, but more officers came in and grabbed all of them and dragged them outside.

"No don't take them" She yelled.

Natasha glared at the Chief before running outside where she saw them being put in the back of  the police truck. She was going towards when an officer grabbed her from behind.

 "Let me go" She screamed, trying to pry herself out of his grip.

She heard all of her sisters crying and yelling from the back of the truck as it started to pull out.

Natasha mustered up all of her strength and managed to get away from the officers' grip.

She sprinted behind the truck, "ANA! TAKE CARE OF THEM WITH YOUR LIFE! I PROMISE WE WILL BE TOGEHTER AGAIN, I PROMISE".  She yelled out and stopped running when the truck was out of sight.

She broke down in tears, she had failed them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!! Hey guys, I know it's been a SUPER LONG time since I've updated this but I've been busy with my other stories and school and I've neglected this one. But I've received a lot of messages on when I was going to continue and you guys wanted to read more, and I as extremely motivated by you guys, so I've decided to update this one first. So with that being said, enjoy this one and if you guys want, read the first two chapters because I've made a few minor changes. Also I've been battling with this, but as in you guys can see, There has also been a Title change. The story is now called BLACK WIDOW, not Wild Flower anymore, just to avoid confusion, so now you know.   
> Enough with the ramble, here's the new chapter of Black Widow! Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I feel so terrible for not updating, but school like usual, and I took a summer class and that just ended last Thursday! So that means I'm free for the rest of the summer! I'll try to update as often now that I'm on break!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Clint whistled as he went down the stairs of the basement where his wife was currently situated, chained up from the ankles, seated on top of a steel bed. He placed a small box in front of her.

He opened it, "There, this was your lover" He casually said as his eyes landed on the now chopped up body pieces of Albert.

Margaret's hand flew quickly to cover her mouth and tried not to gag, the smell was unbearable.

Clint closed it, "I brought it here so he can scar you for the rest of your life, and as much as I want to enjoy you suffering in pain , I have other plans to do with the other boxes." He smirked. "Scatter all the other boxes I have containing his body parts, so his soul will never rest in peace".

"Bye-bye" He waved as he went up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

Margaret closed her eyes, and tried not to stare at the box where her lover now lies.

* * *

Natasha has had enough, that man has taken away her brother and her mother, she wasn't about to let it happen with her sisters. This time she was going to do something about it.

She ran towards the docks, and since she had to money for the fare. She quickly snuck in when no one was looking and managed to successfully pass with no witnesses.

After a quick 5 minute boat ride, she made it to New Hope City. She hastily ran out of the boat when everyone was distracted, thankfully no one spotted her. So she continued to run.

Steve was lying near a tree, after a hard day's work, he liked to lie under a tree and rest for a bit. He closed his eyes, feeling peaceful until...

Natasha was so preoccupied looking around she didn't notice a man was lying there. She tripped on his feet. "Ahhh" she screamed as she fell on top of him, only a few inches away from his face, and the worst part was is that he was shirtless...and sweaty, and to make matters worse he was cute.

Steve opened his eyes startled by the sudden surprise. His hand managed to grab her face which was a mere few inches away from his mouth.

"And who are you"? Steve asked looking in to her big beautiful green eyes.

 _She is very beautiful_ , were the thoughts that ran through his head.

Natasha snapped out of the trance and stood up, stepping a few feet away from him. But she couldn't keep her eyes away from.

She felt weird. That was the closest contact she has ever had with a male.

* * *

Clint grinned at his work displayed before him. It was Albert's head on a black pole in front of the church. He whistled over his horse. He mounted him. It was dark out , so this little surprise won't be noticed till morning.

"Oh, how I love this" Clint whispered to himself before heading out of sight.

* * *

"Umm" Natasha struggled to form words.

_God Natasha don't be an idiot, maybe this guy can help you!_

After managing to compose herself, she finally manage to set herself straight. "First and foremost, I'm sorry I fell on top of you I didn't seem to notice-"

"Yeah, you were rather in a hurry" Steve chimed in.

She lightly blushed.

He just smiled at her.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, um, I was wondering, or rather hopefully that you can help me get somewhere." She finished, and finally gathered enough courage to meet his eyes.

"Sure" Still keeping the smile on his face.

Natasha breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

He shrugged it off, "No problem. So where do you need me to take you"?

"I need you to take me to comfort street".

Steve's smile disappeared.

* * *

Clint carried a small wooden crate in his hands. Its contents carried Albert's head.

He had an evil grin on his face as he set the box down in front of the church. This should definitely cause a stir.

He mounted his horse, before turning to one of his men.

"Do you have the rest of the boxes"?

"Yes, sir" The man nodded.

"Alright, let's go scatter the rest."

* * *

"No" Steve firmly put.

"What"? Natasha exclaimed as she stared at Steve while he was putting his shirt on. "Take me there"! She ordered. She didn't have time to play games right now.

Steve mumbled under his breath, clearly annoyed. "I said no already" He said again while putting on his shirt.

"TAKE ME THERE"! She shouted at him.

Steve managed to button up his shirt, "My god, don't scream. And what are you going to do over there anyway"?

"I'm to look for a job" She glared at him.

"You"? He laughed out. "Do you even know what those girls do for a living"?

"Yes, I do" She gritted through her teeth. She was getting annoyed by all the questions.

Steve sighed, "I'm not taking you" He softly responded. He didn't seem to understand why a girl like her would want to be in a profession like that. And especially the girl standing right in front of him, she was too beautiful to be corrupted by all the men there. He wants to protect her from that.

"But why"?

"Well for starters, you're too skinny and dirty" He pointed out. "That's why I'm not taking you". Steve came up with a lame excuse not to take her, because he didn't want her to find out the real reason why he doesn't want to take her.

"So that's final, you're not taking me"? She looked him in the eye.

"Yes, the women of Comfort street have elegance and grace, and no offense but you look like you came from the wild".

Natasha just subconsciously ran her hand through her tangled, unwashed hair.

"Just please take me" She begged this time.

Steve just sighed.

* * *

At the 4'Ps Cabaret

One of the girls was dancing sexily on stage, she smiled when she heard the wolf whistles from all the men.

Her moment in the spotlight ruined when Clint came in.

"Right here" Clint pointed towards the stage. One of his men came towards the front and sat down the box on the stage.

Everyone looked at him.

* * *

After much convincing. Steve finally gave in and drove Natasha to the cabaret on his bike.

"Okay we're here".

She nodded and got off. She looked at the scenery in front of her.

"This is Comfort Street, but I want you to understand once you go in, there's no coming out. So are you sure you want to do this"? He looked at her hopeful that she will turn around and leave.

Natasha could only nod.

Steve looked down, clearly disappointed he couldn't convince her.

"So are you going to accompany me inside or not"? Natasha looked at a chest-fallen Steve.

Steve completely ignored her question, "If you're going to stay here, you will need a godmother. She will protect you". He looked up to see her.

"But I don't know anyone"

"I do" He looked towards the Caberet.

"So what are we waiting for then"? Natasha almost practically ran towards the cabaret, leaving Steve behind.

Clint walked on stage. "Inside this box is part of Albert's remains. I'm going to leave it here as a decoration. Yes my woman cheated on me, and paid for the consequences" He looked towards everyone. "So long live the women in this cabaret, because they know how to respect their men, even if it's for a few hours".

Once inside. Natasha heard everyone cheering. She pushed her way through the crowd, and promptly yelled over them. "I want to become a woman of 4'Ps cabaret. Who's the owner, so I can ask him for a job". She looked around.

A bunch of mumbles, whispers' and laughter erupted around her.

The girls scoffed, while the men laughed at her appearance.

She finally looked up on the stage .

Green met Blue.


	5. Feisty, but Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody, yes I know it's been many,many months since I last updated. But long story short, my grandma died this past February. Since October of last year she was diagnosed with cancer and My family and I have been by her side the whole time. So that's why I haven't been updating my stories. Then I had school and learning to assimilate the death little by little. But I'm now on summer break, I have more than 2 months off, so I'll try my best to update more often. Also, I already had this chapter almost halfway written but I lost everything and had to start over :/ But a huge thanks to everyone who was read the story and have been sending my messages to continue. Your support means everything!! :-)
> 
> Enough with the ramble, let's do this!!!

When green met blue for the first time, there was an instant tension. The whole room went silent with anticipation on what was going to happen. Unfortunately, it wasn't good tension.

A blonde came walking out from the sea of people in the club. She slowly circled around Natasha, looking at her and taking in all her features.

“Wow, and who is this surprise”? She exclaimed.

Clint let out a frustrating sigh, “Who are you and what are you doing here”? He looked at her.

Before Natasha could answer, Steve, made his way through the crowd.

“Excuse me, don't worry at her, I'll take her away from here”. Steve attempted to grab Natasha by the waist.

But she was managed to escape his strong grip “Leave me alone”. She snarled at him.

And quickly climbed up to the stage, next to Clint, “You must be the owner right”?

Clint raked his eyes over her, “Yeah, and you are nothing but bones”. He continued to look at her malnourished body.

Clint then grabbed a stand of her red hair, it felt greasy, it was unwashed for god knows how long. He let the strand go in disgust.

“From where in the world did you come from”?

Natasha gave him a stone-cold glare, “It doesn't matter where I come from or for that matter what my name is. I came to work here”. She looked him in the eye.

Clint just looked at her indifferently.  
Phil, the main choreographer of the club stepped forward, “Don’t worry sir, I'll take away this dirty old rag out of here”.

Clint halted him before he did anything.

Natasha scoffed, “Oh yeah, your more of a dirty rag that I am”. She shot back at him.

Clint just looked at Natasha with amusement written all over his face.

“You want to work here”? Clint remembered the actual reason why she bursted in club in the first place. “What you want to clean the bathrooms or something”? A smirk appeared on his face.

Natasha looked him dead in the eye, “No, I want to become one of them”.

Everyone around her laughed.

“Do you even know what _they_ do”? He emphasized.

“Do I look like an idiot”? Natasha glared even harder.

He scoffed, this girl was really a piece of work.

“Well sweetheart, with those looks you have, you will be the one to pay the clients to do _you_ the favor.” He laughed.

Oh no that did it, “ You fucking asshole, you think you're funny? Well, what do you think of this” She raised her hand and brought it down towards him.

Clint managed to grab her arm before it made contact with him.

Everyone on the club let out a gasp.

Clint let go of her arm aggressively, “You really are a feisty thing, aren't you.” On the exterior he seemed angry, but internally he was reduced speechless by this red-headed small creature.

“Okay that's enough” Phil climbed on stage and pulled Natasha away from Clint.

Natasha once again pulled away from the grasp and started running around all over the club as Phil tried to chase her down.

Pepper, who saw the whole debacle from afar, grabbed Steve by the arm. “Steve what the hell were you thinking of bringing that girl here”? She gritted.

Steve sheepishly replied, “I'm sorry Pepper, but she kept insisting and I felt bad”…  
“But don't worry I'll deal with it”.

Steve, this time successfully managed to grab Natasha -who was still running away from Phil- by the waist and kept his tight grip on her and he dragged her away.

Natasha struggled against his grip, “ALL I WANT IS TO WORK HERE” She yelled as she was being carried out.

Everyone cheered as she left.

“Back to the celebration everyone.” Clint announced cheerfully, although he was left a little shaken with his encounter with the creature.

When they were outside, Steve pinned Natasha up against the wall.

“What the hell is wrong with you”? He breathed out.

After calming down for a bit she spoke up, “ I need to work. I need to get my sisters back.”

Steve’s glared soften up a little bit, “Well, you're not going to help them by playing with fire. Clint is very dangerous, and won't hesitate to kill you himself.”

Natasha just nodded softly.

-

Pepper sighed in relief once the girl was removed from the club. That could've ended in a huge disaster. As the Madame of the club she had to make sure everything runs smoothly, and above all make sure Clint is happy. She didn't want to see him upset. Pepper, since she met him 6 years ago, he was a immature, 19 year old who made his way to town with a purpose.

Now look at him, 6 years later he become one of the owners of the oil rig, he created this very club she was standing in. More money than God himself. Had connections with powerful figures around the country, and has a beautiful wife. Well, a cheating wife whom he hates, but still holds the title. Clint Barton was a very successful man, but deep down she knew he was still missing something in his life.

Pepper was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice a tall blonde standing next to her.

“Wow, Clint’s encounter with that girl definitely left him in a good mood.”

Pepper looked at Sharon –she was commonly known by her stage name which is Roadrunner- then she looked at Clint, who was with the new girl that had just started a week ago.

“Oh, Roadrunner that man is always trying to fake happiness, but deep down he's miserable.” She continued to look at the scene before her. Clint has Wanda on his lap –her stage name was Scarlet Witch, because she loves the color red and there were rumors that she experiments with witchcraft so the name seemed fitting for her- laughing, drinking and cuddling on the center table.

Sharon sighed, “You don't think he liked that girl, right”?

Pepper laughed, “Oh my sweet naïve Roadrunner, that man has never loved anything or anyone in his life, so why start now.”

“But you have to admit, the girl had moxie to be able to stand up to Clint. She would've done anything to work here.”

Pepper nodded, she was right the poor girl would've done anything. Hmm…that gave her an idea.

“Sorry Natasha but the only person who could've helped you was Pepper, but you lost your chance when you decided to go crazy and cause a scene.”

“Who is Pepper”? Natasha questioned.

“I’m Pepper” a voice came from behind them.

Pepper came closer “Smile.” She instructed Natasha.

Natasha gave her a weird look but she complied. She gave a Pepper her best smile that she could muster.

“Now, pick up your hair.” She saw Natasha pull her hair back. Now she could look at her face. She was pretty, by she could tell behind all the dirt on her face. Now she circled around her, with an thoughtful look on her face. “Hmm.”

Natasha heard her ‘hmm’, “ What are you trying to see if I'm good enough for you”?

Pepper stopped at looked at her. She reached into her purse and pulled out 5 one hundred dollar bills and held them out to Steve.

“Here Steve.”

Steve shook his head, “ Why are you paying me.”?

“This is for bringing her over here.” She held out the money towards him. “Take it Steve.”

Steve reluctantly took the money.

“Now you can go.” She waved him off and placed her arms around Natasha and took her to her home. That was right down the street. She hoped she was doing the right thing by taking her in and hopefully won't regret it later.

Steve just sighed as he watched Natasha go. She truly was something special.

Pepper guided Natasha towards her spare bedroom, “This is all I can offer you.”  
It was a small room with a bed, a vanity mirror, and one window. But to Natasha it was heaven. For the last 4 years she had to sleep on the dirty floors on the streets.

“No, it's perfect.” Natasha sat on the comedy bed. Oh how she missed this feeling.

Pepper cleared her throat, “So, I imagine how hard it must have been for you to come from the streets. To have men abuse you all the time.” She softly stated.

Natasha glared at her, “Oh no you must be sadly mistaken, I have never let a man touch me. I alone took on 3 men by myself and did not allow them to abuse me. I may be small, but I know how to take care of myself.”

Pepper demeanor soften at her words, “So, you're a virgin.”?

Natasha eyes widen by her confession, “Um…well yes I am, but that doesn't mean I can't comfort a man. I'm a very fast learner and you won't be disappointed, I swear.”

Pepper remembered her conversation with Clint last night.

“I want a woman that can be all mine…that hasn't been no ones before, and after that no one will touch her. Clint looked up towards to the sky.

“Are you talking about a virgin.”? Pepper breathed out, looking at him startled.  
“And where on earth am I suppose to find a Virgin prostitute.”?

He shrugged, “I don't know Pepper, but I have faith in you, and you better not let me down.” He walked away leaving her awe-struck.

Pepper kept her gaze on Natasha, she was it. She was the girl that Clint is looking for.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ohh yes!! There it is, finally!!! Sorry if this was kinda short but I got something out, so it's a start. And once again thanks to everyone who has read the story and to new comers as well, you guys are the best!! So, let me know what you think! Will Pepper hand over Natasha to Clint? Will Clint even accept Natasha?? Found out next time! :-)


End file.
